Buscando Mi Paz Interior
by Iv Anhell
Summary: Tigresa siente mas por Po que solo una amistad, ella le pide que le enseñe sobre la Paz Interior, el accede, pero no puede lograrlo. ¿Puede la amistad convertirse en algo mas y llevarte a alcanzar tu propia paz interior?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola he vuelto con una nueva historia de Kung Fu Panda, disfrutenla...**

**Kung Fu Panda le pertenece a Dreamworks**

**Capitulo 1: Un Último Adiós**

Despues de una dura batalla, la ciudad de Gongmen por fin podía volver a estar en paz, ya que el Guerrero Dragon con la ayuda de los cinco furiosos, el gran maestro Shifu y los maestros Cocodrilo y Buey tormenta, habia derrotado a Lord Shen terminando asi sus planes de dominación…

Los lobos sobrevivientes a la explosion, al ver que su líder se encontraba muerto se rindieron sin ninguna protesta, fueron llevados a prisión donde esperarían su sentencia final…

Los furiosos y el Guerrero Dragon fueron tratados de sus heridas por los doctores de la ciudad, pero a Grulla se le ordeno no volar al menos hasta que su ala sanara de sus quemaduras. Shifu ordeno a sus estudiantes tomar un buen descanso, por un buen trabajo, esta vez ni siquiera la maestra Tigresa protesto…

Una amable oveja les ofreció su hostal para descansar hasta que estuvieran listos para partir. El lugar no era muy grande pero era acogedor, los guerreros de kung fu tomaron tres habitaciones, una para Tigresa y Vibora y las otras dos para el resto de los varones, todas separadas por un pequeño salón privado donde los maestros se reunieron, querían que Po les contara donde estuvo el tiempo que se ausento y principalmente como habia sobrevivido cuando la habían dado por muerto…

Ahí Po les conto la historia de sus padres y como Shen habia ordenado la exterminación de todos los pandas, el cómo sus padres se sacrificaron para salvarlo y de no ser por ellos jamás se habría convertido en lo que es ahora. Todos se sorprendieron y horrorizaron, Vibora derramo unas cuantas lagrimas al escuchar la historia, Tigresa por su parte solo podía sentir mas odio y repulsión por aquel pavorreal, los cinco se acercaron a Po, lo abrazaron todos juntos asiéndole sentir mejor, les agradeció a todos su apoyo…

Al dia siguiente Po llevo a los furiosos y Shifu a lo que una vez fue su aldea, Po les habia dicho que quería hacer una pequeña ceremonia en honor de todos los pandas asesinados en la masacre, los cinco insistieron en ir a lo que Po accedió agredecido de tener amigos como ellos…

Al llegar al lugar, Los cinco y Shifu se sorprendieron de lo poco que quedaba de lo que una vez fue una aldea de pandas. Todos se pusieron manos a la obra, cavaron varios agujeros en los cuales colocaron pilares de madera, Grulla se ofreció a escribir en un pedazo de madera una frase que a Po le conmovio mucho, la frase decía:

"_En memoria de aquellos que se han ido a un mejor lugar"_

Po encendio incienso depositándolo junto a la tumba de los pandas, después hubo un momento de silencio, Po tomo aire y se dispuso a decir algunas palabras…

"Uh… hola… soy yo… como pueden ver creci… lamento si no hice esto antes pero… bueno como ya saben… apenas me entere…"-dijo el panda disimulando una sonrisa-"Bueno… hay tanto que quisiera contarles… que no se por donde empezar… creo que lo mas importante que deben saber es que yo estoy bien… creo que… también deben saber que…"-Po guardo silencio como si no supiera que decir, sintió una calidez en su hombro, giro su cabeza y sus ojos un poco, era la mano de Tigresa sobre el como si quisiera alentarlo a seguir, Po volvió la cabeza hacia la tumba y continuo-"… les agradesco todo… ustedes me han cuidado desde… bueno siempre… de no ser por ustedes jamás habria logrado mi sueño… ahora soy un guerrero de kung fu… pero mas que eso soy el Guerrero Dragon… ¿Les sorprende?... yo el Guerrero Dragon… un panda… en otras cosas ese pavorreal Shen… esta muerto… yo no lo mate… admito que una parte de mi quería hacerlo pero eso seria rebajarme a su nivel… convertirme en un asesino… a pesar de lo que digan me niego a creer que soy el ultimo panda… algún dia encontrare a otros, lo se… pero por ahora se que todos ustedes, al fin, podrán descansar en paz"

Po dio un paso al frente y se hinco frente a la tumba…

"Mama… Papa… los extraño y siempre los extrañare; pero hare lo que ustedes hubiesen querido que hiciera… seguir adelante y no mirar atrás… los amo…"

Po se levanto, miro a los cinco y a Shifu, todos con una mirada comprensiva, Vibora fue la primera en dar un paso al frente…

"Fue un discurso hermoso Po"-dijo ella con un suave tono, al mismo tiempo que depositaba un pequeño ramo de flores blancas sobre la tumba

"Gracias"-respondio con una sonrisa-"Creo que es momento de irnos"

Momentos mas tarde al llegar a la ciudad de Gongmen, los maestros atendieron a otra ceremonia fúnebre, esta vez en honro al gran maestro Rino Trueno. Los maestros Cocodrilo y Buey lograron remover el gran martillo que alguna vez fuera de su maestro y lo llevaron al gran cementerio de los maestros de kung fu, ahí cada maestro mostro sus condolencias frente a la tumba del gran maestro Rino…

Despues de la ceremonia volvieron al hostal para un pequeño descanso ya que al dia siguiente emprenderían el regreso al Valle de la Paz…

Ya estaba anocheciendo y cada maestro se dirigió a su respectiva habitación, todos excepto Tigresa que se quedo despierta un poco mas en la sala privada…

"¿Vienes Tigresa?"-pregunto Vibora

"En un momento yo… aun no estoy cansada"-respondio sentada junto a una ventana donde se podía ver toda la ciudad

"Esta bien no te quedes despierta tan tarde"

"Duerme bien"

"Gracias"-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella

Tigresa se quedo ahí mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, pensando en lo que habia ocurrido en aquella prision…

"_¡Tigresa…! ¡No!"-grito Vibora al ver a la felina arrojarse contra el panda, pensando que lo atacaria hasta dejarlo inconsciente por sus comentario. Pero lo que ocurrió sorprendió a todos y cada uno de los furiosos…_

_Tigresa rodeo a Po con sus brazos dándole un fuerte pero calido abrazo…_

"_Los radicales si entendemos"-respondio en un tono suave, después lo miro a los ojos-"Pero no veré a uno de mis amigos morir"_

Amigos… esa era la palabra que mas recordaba de todo, era verdad que Po se habia ganado el respeto de la furiosa, pero era la primera vez que habia declarado frente a todos que apreciaba a Po mas que como un compañero, ahora era su amigo, no su mejor amigo, fue entonces que otros dos recuerdos llegaron a su mente…

_Tigresa empujo a Po fuera del disparo del cañon de Shen, la explosion arrojo a todos en distintas direcciones, el dolor se irradio por todo su cuerpo mientras flotaba aferrada a un pedazo de madera…_

_Mientras flotaba ahí intentando recuperarse sintió como si alguien colocara su mano sobre la de ella, era Po, quien la miro preocupado pero al verla que se encontraba con vida, la empujo lejos del alcance del barco de Shen…_

_Recordo haber levantado su mano hacia el, esperando que no la dejara…_

"_No me dejes…"-Penso mientras se alejaba flotando-"No… quiero perderte… no de nuevo"_

Y después de derrotar a Shen…

"_Eso fue radical"- dijo ella después de ayudar al panda a salir del agua_

_Po sonrio por un momento antes de tomar a Tigresa entre sus brazos sujetándola fuertemente en un gran abrazo de oso levantándola unos centimentros del suelo…_

_Tigresa hizo un ligero sonido, aclarondo su garganta cuando Po la abrazo, su expresión era una mezcla de asombro y sorpresa_

_Al ver la reacción de los demás Po solto a Tigresa, retrocediendo unos pasos sonriendo con nerviosismo…_

_A pesar de que la habia soltado al expresión en su rostro no habia cambiado y sus ojos seguian abiertos de par en par…_

Eso fue mas que un simple abrazo entre amigos. Tigresa nunca supo cuando fue que su respeto hacia Po, no hacia el Guerrero Dragon, se convirtió en amistad. Aun recordaba el dia que Po le robo el titulo de Guerrero Dragon, el desprecio que le tenia por quitarle lo que por derecho el pertenecía, sin embargo con el tiempo se gano su respeto, su admiración y su amistad. Y aun mas ahora que habia venció a Lord Shen, ahora lo veia de una manera distinta, seguía siendo el mismo pero para sus ojos habia madurado un poco mas…

"Tigresa"-dijo un voz detrás de ella sacándola completamente de sus pensamientos-"Siento interrumpirte"

"No… no lo hiciste Po"-respondio con una sonrisa y en un tono calmado-"Solo necesitaba un momento a solas"

"Bueno yo… queria…"

"Si te escucho"- se cruzo de brazos mirándolo seriamente

"Es que… bueno…"- trago saliva y respiro hondo-"Quiero disculparme por lo de… tu sabes…"

"¿Te refieres al abrazo de ayer?"

Po la miro nervioso y asintió con la cabeza

"Puedes relajarte… no estoy molesta… entiendo… que fue un…"-bajo la mirada disimuladamente-"… impulso del momento…"-añadio sonrojándose un poco pero por suerte la luz en la habitación era muy tenue como para que Po lo notara

"¿No… no lo estas…?"-dijo con sorpresa, relajándose-"Uff… pensé que quizás… la habia incomodado frente a todos…"

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Si…"-respondio el panda

"Bien… entonces ve a dormir, mañana volveremos al Valle"

"Si… este… que descanses Tigresa"

"Buenas noches… y Po…"-añadio mirando al panda desde el marco de la puerta-"… no me incomodaste… además…"-giro la cabeza hacia la habitación, sintiendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas por segunda vez-"… me alegra que estes con vida…"-cerro la puerta de su habitación…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Celebracion**

Al dia siguiente…

La ciudad entera de Gongmen celebraba en honor al Guerrero Dragon y los cinco furiosos. La fiesta de celebracion se pospuso para ese dia, por petición de los maestros Buey y Cocodrilo, por respeto a su maestro, los ciudadanos no tuvieron problema en eso ya que el Gran Maestro Rino era muy respetado por todos.

Habia fuegos artificiales, juegos, bailes, comida, todo lo que pudiera haber en una fiesta

Tigresa habia perdido de vista a Po por un momento, camino entre la multitud que la miraba con respeto hacienda reverencias ante ella, pronto encontró a Po frente a un puesto de vegetales, comprando dos cajas de grandes rabanos…

"Po"-dijo mientras se acercaba al panda

Po miro a quien le habia llamado, al darse cuenta que era ella le sonrio

"Hola Tigresa"-respondio-"¿Qué hay?"

"Te esta buscando… no te vi en el desayuno"

"Oh… eso… sali temprano quería hacer unas cosas antes"-dijo mientras tomaba las dos cajas de rabanos

"Dejame ayudarte"-se ofreció ella extendiendo sus manos hacia una de las cajas

"No te preocupes ya lo tengo"

"Esta bien Po, yo puedo llevar una"

Al darse cuenta que no ganaría la discusión, el panda permitió que la maestra cargara una de las cajas…

"¿Y estas son para?"-pregunto con curiosidad

"Bueno… veras son para mi papa"-contesto un poco avergonzado-"ya sabes… porque me encontró en una caja de rabanos y debe estar muy preocupado por mi en estos momentos"

"Eso es muy dulce de tu parte"- Tigresa sonrio al decir esto, los dos se detuvieron en el bote que usarían para iniciar su viaje

"¿De verdad lo crees?..."

Tigresa asintió mientras colocaba la caja dentro del bote

"Quizas no sea tu verdadero padre pero te ama"-al terminar de decir esto noto en el rostro del panda una pequeña mueca de tristeza-"… Po lo siento… no quise decir eso…"

"Esta bien Tigresa…"- respondió con una sonrisa-"… Ya no me afecta… gracias a la adivina encontré la paz que necesitaba"

"¿Asi fue como venciste a Shen? ¿Cierto?"

"Si… antes de partir del valle Shifu me enseño una cosa llamada paz interior, al principio no estaba seguro de si funcionaria pero me alegra que asi fuera"

"¿Asi que paz interior? que interesante… me encantaría que me enseñaras esa técnica cuando volvamos al palacio"

"¿Quieres que yo te enseñe?"-pregunto sorprendido

"¿Hay algún problema?"

"No… no ninguno… será un honor"

Po espero que Tigresa se distrajera para colocar algo mas en una de las cajas de rabanos, el pequeño panda de peluche…

"¿Po que tienes ahí?"

"¿eh? ¿Que?... nada"-dijo intentando esconderlo detras de el

"Vamos dime que es"

"Nada"

Tigresa se dio la vuelta como si se hubiese dado por vencida en la discusión casi saliendo del bote pero en cuanto Po bajo la guardia Tigresa le arrebato el pequeño panda de peluche…

"¿Qué es esto?"-pregunto con el panda en mano-"¿Un recuerdo?

"Eso… eso…"-suspiro-"Es mio… o lo era cuando era un bebe… lo encontré en la aldea de los pandas cuando logre alcanzar la paz interior"

Tigresa miro al pequeño panda de peluche y despues se lo entrego a Po…

"Es un lindo recuerdo Po, guardalo bien"

Ambos salieron de bote dirigiéndose a la ciudad donde la fiesta continuaba…

"Bien ahora a celebrar"-grito Po entusiasmado

"Diviertete"- dijo ella comenzando a caminar hacia el otro lado rumbo al hostal

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué hay de ti?"-pregunto, Tigresa se detuvo, dio media vuelta y miro al panda a los ojos

"Las fiestas no son lo mio"-respondio con seriedad

"Eso no es cierto… ¿recuerdas el festival de invierno?... te vi bailando con algunos niños esa ves… no me vas a decir que no te divertiste"

"Pero… es que yo"-quiso decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Po

"Esto no es todos los días… incluso Shifu parece estar pasándola bien"-señalando al viejo maestro panda rojo platicando con algunos ciudadanos, el maestro Buey y el maestro cocodrilo-"… Vamos…"-añadio extendiéndole la mano-"… te prometo que te divertiras"

Tigresa miro al mano de Po y dudo un momento pero finalmente termino cediendo…

"Bien tu ganas…"- tomandole la mano-"… pero no te acostumbres…"

Po sonrio por su victoria, llevando a Tigresa hasta donde estaban el resto de los cinco. La maestra del estilo del tigre por fin se relajo dejándose llevar por la celebración del festival. Participo en varios juegos de azar, disfruto de la comida local junto a Po, admiro junto a los cinco de los fuegos artificiales que se encendieron durante la noche…

En verdad Tigresa la paso bien, antes de conocer a Po, ella ni siquiera pensaba en hacer cosas como esta, pero ahora todo era diferente, gracias a el…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: De nuevo en casa**

"Ah hogar dulce hogar"-exclamo Mantis tan pronto el y los cinco entraron en el palacio de Jade. Recientemente habían llegado de su largo viaje de regreso de la ciudad de Gongmen. Se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Tigresa entro a su habitación, decidió cambiarse por algo mas suelto y comodo despues del largo viaje, simplemente intercambio su chaleco de entrenamiento por una camisa que parecía una túnica con mangas hasta el codo. (Lo mismo que ella llevaba en el sueño de Po y en los créditos finales de la primera película)

"Se siente tan bien estar de regreso"-añadio Mono

"Si… hmmm… alguien mas tiene hambre"- dijo Grulla

"Yo si"-contesto Vibora-"Lastima que Po este con su padre me gustaría tanto comer de sus fideos"

Los cinco recordaron que Po les dijo adiós en cuanto llegaron al valle, les dijo que iria a ver a su padre, llevando las dos cajas de rabanos que habia traido para el…

"Bueno que le vamos a hacer"-exclamo Mantis saltando sobre el hombro de Mono

"¿Vamos a la cocina haber que hay de comer?"-pregunto Mono

"Claro por que no"-dijeron los demás

"Ni se te ocurra comer de mis galletas"-exclamo Mono hacia Mantis que seguía sobre su hombro

"No te preocupes nadie tocara tus galletas"-salto del hombre de su compañero y se adelanto a al cocina-"¡Que escondiste en el estante de arriba!"-Mono salió corriendo detrás de el…

"Adelantense ustedes en un momento los alcanzo"-dijo Grulla notando que el vendaje de su ala se estaba soltando-"pensé que lo habia ajustado"-penso mientras luchaba con las vendas intentando acomodarlas pero recordó que necesito la ayuda de Mono para ajustarlas durante el viaje de regreso

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"-pregunto Vibora al verlo desesperado por no poder acomodarse el vendaje

"Espera creo que lo tengo"- contesto mientras le daba un giro sobre su ala-"Listo"-pero el vendaje se volvió a soltar

"Dejame ayudarte"-dijo ella despues de un pequeña carcajada-"Tu sosten esto"-le dio un extremo del vendaje. Sin mucha dificultad Vibora acomodo el vendaje de Grulla en su ala procurando no ponerlo muy ajustado

"Creo que con eso ya esta"

"Gracias Vibora"

"Por nada lindura… vámonos o nos dejaran los otros"

"¿Me llamo lindura?"-penso sonrojándose un poco-"Ella también es muy linda… un momento en que estoy pensando solo es una amiga… nada mas"

"Grulla rápido"

"Si ya voy"- se apresuro a seguir a Vibora

En el camino a la cocina…

"¿Qué creen que este haciendo Po con su padre?"-pregunto Vibora

"Quitándole los rallones a su muñeco de acción de Tigresa"-respondio Mantis saltando sobre le hombro de Mono

Grulla y Mono se cubrieron la boca para no soltarse a reir. Tigresa le arrojo una mirada de "Voy a matarte"

"Aw, vamos Tigresa, sabes que Mantis solo bromeaba"

"Si... aunque despues de lo que paso DOS VECES en Gongmen"-añadio Grulla poniendo cierto énfasis en sus palabras-"Yo diría que hay algo entre ustedes que no nos han dicho"

"No hay nada entre Po y yo"-grito Tigresa defendiendose a si misma-"solo somos amigos"

"Chicos ya déjenla en paz"-dijo Vibora haciendo que Tigresa respirara aliviada de que al menos alguien mas salía en su defensa-"yo creo que fue muy tierno verlos abrazarse y volverse tan unidos"

Tigresa la miro como diciendo "¿tu también?"

"Y si mal no recuerdo alguien inicio los abrazos"-dijo Mono

"Solo intentaba ayudarlo… SI… ¿Que no entienden que solo fue un abrazo entre amigos?"-respondio con fastidio

"En serio… entonces ¿por que nunca nos has abrazado asi a nosotros?"-pregunto Grulla

Tigresa no respondió

"Los radicales si entendemos"-susurro Mantis, exagerando y sonando mas femenino. Mono y Grulla se echaron las manos a sus bocas para no soltarse a reir a carcajadas

"Comportense como adultos…"-grito Tigresa-"… Po y yo solo somos amigos, eso es todo"

Durante la comida los chicos continuaban haciendo comentarios hacia Tigresa de su posible relación con Po, prefirió ignorarlos pero en su interior deseaba tomarlos por el cuello y mandarlos a volar hasta el otro lado del Valle, uso todo su auto control para no hacerlo…

Tigresa se metió en su habitación, sus compañeros pensaron que tal vez seguía molesta por sus comentarios asi que intentaron animarla o lo mas probable es que los utilizaría como muñecos de entrenamiento…

"Hey Tigresa"-toco Grulla a la puerta

"¿Ahora que?"-pregunto sin abrir la puerta

"Solo queríamos saber si estabas bien"

"Si lo estoy… déjenme tranquila"

"Solo quiero que sepas que todo fue una broma no quisimos hacerte sentir mal"-añadio Mantis

"Si, si lo que digan"

"Pero no estas molesta verdad"

"¡LARGO!"-grito desde el otro lado de la puerta

"Creo que mejor la dejamos sola"-dijo Grulla

Mono y Mantis asintieron, se alejaron de su habitacion y se dirigieron a las propias…

Al no escuchar a nadie cerca de su habitacion, se levanto de su cama y salió de su habitación, se dispuso a salir e intentar despejar su mente…

"¿Vas a algún lado?"-pregunto Vibora

"Solo quiero un poco de aire fresco es todo"-respondio ella

"Sigues molesta por lo que dijeron los chicos… no les hagas caso son hombres solo dicen tonterías, les dije que te dejaran en paz…"

"Gracias Vibora pero sus comentarios no me molestaron en lo mas minimo…"

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Adelante"

"¿En verdad consideras a Po solo tu amigo?"

Tigresa se sonrojo sintiéndose un poco incomoda con la pregunta…

"Solo somos amigos"-respondio-"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Ambos se han acercado mucho en los últimos días… aun mas despues de lo que ocurrió en Gongmen…"

"Lo que ocurrió en Gongmen se queda en Gongmen… ese abrazo solo fue un impulso del momento… fue todo… pero si con esas vamos…"- Tigresa se cruzo de brazos mirando a la serpiente directamente-"… si mal no recuerdo tu fuiste la primera en ser amable con el"

Ahora fue Vibora quien se sonrrojo, intento ocultarlo pero el color de su piel resaltaba lo rojo de su cara…

"De que hablas… a mi no me gusta Po…"- se defendió a si misma-"…a mi me gusta Gru… digo alguien mas"

Tigresa sonrio ante la reacción de su amiga…

Despues de su pequeña charla, Tigresa salió de los dormitorios cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de la cocina. Al acercarse el ruido de hizo mas fuerte…

"¿Seran ladrones?"- dijo mientras presionaba su espalda contra la pared cercana a la puerta. Empujo suavemente la puerta y miro por la abertura pero no pudo ver nada, quien fuera que estuviera adentro no se encontraba en su campo visual, respiro profundo, tenia que entrar ahora.

Dio una fuerte patada a la puerta y entro dando un salto lista para cualquier cosa…

"¿Po?"-pregunto con sorpresa al ver al panda con una expresión de sorpresa

"No le digas a Mono"-fue lo único que respondió con la boca llena de galletas, estaba sentado en la mesa, con el frasco de galletas de Mono a un lado

"¿Qué rayos haces aquí?... casi me das un susto pensé que eran ladrones o algo asi… espera ¿a que hora llegaste?"

"Hace unos minutos… tenia hambre y recordé que Mono habia llenado su frasco de galletas antes de irnos a Gongmen…"-respondio limpiándose las migajas de la boca-"¿No vas a decirle?"

"Quizas…"-dijo ella con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa y de brazos cruzados-"A menos que…"

"¿A menos que, que?"

"A menos compartas algunas galletas"- mirando el frasco

"¿Quieres galletas?"-pregunto sorprendido

"A todos les gustan las galletas… dame algunas"

"Claro"-dijo el ofreciéndole el frasco de galletas para que tomara una

"Gracias"-dijo ella tomando una galleta-"No sabes cuanto ha pasado desde la ultima vez que comi una de estas"-añadio sentándose a un lado del panda

"¿En verdad te gustan?"-pregunto mientras se llevaba una galleta mas a la boca

"No sabes cuanto… no le digas a nadie… pero de vez en cuando tomo una sin que se dé cuenta"

"En serio… no conocía ese lado tuyo"

"Y mas te vale que nadie mas lo conozca"-dijo en un tono amenazante mientras le daba la primer mordida a la galleta

"Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo…"-Po tomo otra galleta-"es raro verte comer otra cosa que no sea tofu"-dijo antes de llevarse a la boca la galleta

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Desde que vivo aquí nunca te he visto comer otra cosa"

"¿Y tu punto es?"

"Tu sabes pensé que siendo un… un Tigre… pues pensé que serias… tu sabes… carnivora"

"Po no como carne, por que soy vegetariana"-respondio terminándose la primer galleta

"¿En serio?"- Po se sorprendió

"No es algo que se lo diga a todo mundo"-dijo mientras daba una mordida a la galleta-"Se que soy un tigre. Los tigres comen carne. Ya es suficiente con que todos me tengan miedo por mi apariencia"- miro sus garras y mostro sus colmillos-"Desde que era pequeña en el orfanato, creian que era una especie de monstruo que los deboraria si quisiera"-contesto un poco abrumada por las memorias de Bao Gu-"Cuando llegue al templo no solo me comprometi con mi entrenamiento sino a cambiar y demostrar que a pesar de mi apariencia no soy peligrosa"

"Lo siento"-dijo Po al notar que la habia hecho recordar su pasado en el orfanato-"No lo sabia"

"Como te dije no es algo que todo el mundo sepa… solo el Maestro Shifu lo sabe"- dijo tomando otra galleta del frasco-"te digo esto por que te considero mi mejor amigo"

"Wow vaya… me alegra que me tengas tanta confianza"

"Solo prométeme que no me veras diferente de ahora en adelante"

"¿Diferente? ¿Por qué haría eso?"-pregunto confundido

"Se que cuando la gente me ve me, solo ve a un carnivoro y se que me temen"-dio una mordida a la galleta-"Po, solo quiero que me veas como siempre lo has hecho"

"¿Cómo te veo?"-dijo con una galleta en la boca, aun confundido

"Tu siempre me ves de forma que no me temes"-dijo suavemente-"Tu me ves como mas que la Maestra Tigresa"

"Claro que asi es como te veo"-respondio el-"Tigresa, tu misma acabas de decirlo, somos mejores amigos, claro que te respeto como la Maestra Tigresa, pero jamás me he sentido aterrado por que vayas a intentar atacarme o comerme"

"Muchos si lo están"-contesto terminando de comer la galleta-"Todo lo que ven a la maestra de kung fu que siempre esta lista para derrotar a cualquier enemigo. Nunca ven mas haya de eso"- Tigresa bajo la mirada, se notaba tristeza en sus ojos, todos esos momentos en lo que se sintio diferente a los demás volvían a su cabeza

"Tigresa…"-dijo haciendo que ella levantara la vista-"… no importa lo que pase, yo siempre voy a admírate, no importa lo que comas. Incluso si todos creen que eres un monstruo, para mi no lo eres, si todos creen que no eres lo suficientemente radical, para mi lo eres y ahora tambien se que tienes un corazón"-dijo tocándose el pecho a la altura del corazón

"Gracias Po, eso fue muy dulce de tu parte"-sonrio levemente, al tristeza en su rostro se desvaneció en un instante. Quizás no lo pareciera pero habia momentos en los que Po podía decir cosas que levantaban el animo a cualquiera…

"Recuerdo lo que me dijiste "Los radicales entienden"…y yo te entiendo completamente"

Tigresa lo miro sin entender…

"Cuando la gente me ve solo ve a un panda gordo, flojo y torpe, nunca ven mas allá de eso"

Tigresa volvió a bajar la mirada, se sintio un poco culpable, ya que ella misma lo veía asi no hace mucho, cuando llego al palacio e intento deshacerse de el por no considerarlo digno de estar ahí…

"Po, no quiero que vuelvas a hablar asi de ti mismo…"-dijo muy seria-"… Nunca mas"

El panda solo sonrio y asintió a sus palabras…

Mientras platicaban el tiempo paso volando, no sabían cuanto habia pasado pero afuera comenzaba a anochecer…

Po contaba historias de el y su padre, algunos serios otros muy comicos que logrando que Tigresa riera, ella se cubrio la boca con su mano ante lo estridente de su risa…

"Whoa, no sabia que podias reir"

"No lo hago muy seguido"-dijo terminando su ultima galleta, sus mejillas se sonrrojaron, se sintio un poco avergonzada-"Fue raro o…"

"Naaa, me gusta"-respondio interrumpiéndola-"Cuando lo haces te ves linda"

"¿Piensa que soy linda?"-penso ella, mirándolo un poco extraña

"Perdon yo no quise"-dijo al notar que lo miraba

"Esta bien Po, eres el primero que me dice algo asi"

Ambos estiraron la mano intentando sacar otra galleta del frasco, sus manos se tocaron al mismo tiempo, los dos se quedaron estaticos mirándose el uno al otro directamente a los ojos, Tigresa se dio cuenta de que seguian tocándose, rápidamente retiro su mano de la de Po mirando hacia otro lado para que el panda no notara su cara sonrojada…

"¿Estas bien?"-pregunto el ante su reaccion

"Si…"-respondio rápidamente, poniendose de pie-"… ya es tarde… me retiro… guarda eso cuando termines… mañana iniciaremos con mi entrenamiento de paz interior… buenas noches"-añadio saliendo de la cocina hacia los dormitorios

"Duerme bien"-dijo Po apenas ella salió de la cocina, sin saber que le ocurria a Tigresa o si lo habia escuchado

Entro en su habitacion, se sento en su cama miro su mano donde Po la habia tocado, no sabia que era eso que sentía, nunca se habia sentido asi antes…

"Quizas tengan razón…"-penso-"… creo que me gusta Po"

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Distracciones y Confesiones**

Al día siguiente…

El gong sonó como todas las mañanas, los cinco maestros despertaron al primer sonido de este, cada uno frente a la puerta de su habitación saludaron al Maestro Shifu quien apareció casi al mismo tiempo que el primer sonido del gong…

"Buenos días maestro"-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

"Buenos días estudiantes… espero que estén…"-Shifu se detuvo al notar que faltaba alguien-"... Po despierta de una vez"-dijo entrando a la habitación del panda

"Cinco minutos más"-respondió dando vueltas sobre su cama

"Po, despierta Po" –grito el panda rojo a la vez que golpeaba en la cabeza a Po con su bastón-"el Guerrero Dragón no puede desperdiciar su día durmiendo… despierta de una vez"

"Solo cinco minutos más" -contesto intentando cubrirse del incesante golpeteo de Shifu

Shifu tomo a Po con una sola mano y de un solo movimiento levanto a Po de la cama y lo puso de pie frente a la puerta…

"Wow… eso fue bárbaro"-dijo un poco somnoliento-"Me enseña a hacerlo"

"Ve a desayunar"- dijo el panda rojo ignorando el último comentario del guerrero dragón

"Si Maestro"

Po se dirigió a la cocina con paso lento, aun tenía algo de sueño pero de alguna forma logro llegar a la cocina…

"Buen día Po"-dijo Mantis al verlo llegar

"Buen día a todos"-contesto

"¿Alguien sabe lo que le ocurrió a la puerta?"-pregunto Víbora señalando la puerta medio caída

"Eh… no… quien sabe"-mintió, mirando de reojo a Tigresa quien bebía una taza de té, disimulando no saber nada-"Algo debió pasar mientras no estábamos"

"Quizás, pero no recuerdo que así estuviera ayer"-añadió Víbora

"Lo averiguaremos después… ahora démonos prisa el maestro Shifu nos espera"-dijo Tigresa dejando la taza sobre la mesa-"tu también Po recuerda"-añadió dejando la cocina

"Si claro Tigresa en un momento"

Mientras Po desayunaba noto que Mono se dirigía a su escondite de galletas, subió al último estante usando sus manos y pies para apoyarse de la pared y del estante, tomo el frasco con su cola y abrió la tapa con su mano libre…

"¿Qué rayos?"-pensó la ver el frasco vacio-"¡¿QUIEN SE COMIO MIS GALLETAS?"-grito pero ya no había nadie en la cocina

"Uff… casi"-pensaron Po, Víbora, Mantis y Grulla corriendo hacia el salón de entrenamiento

En el salón de entrenamiento…

"Bien…"-dijo el maestro Shifu-"Todos harán el curso completo… excepto tu Po"

Po sintió una especie de alivio al escuchar las palabras del maestro Shifu

"Maestra Tigresa me dijo que planean entrenar por su cuenta… ¿Es eso cierto?"

"Bueno… si maestro… Tigresa me pido que le enseñara sobre la Paz Interior"

"Bien… me alegra ver que ustedes dos se llevan mejor"

"Mas de lo que cree"-susurro Mantis a Mono y Grulla

El resto de los cinco se dirigió a hacer lo que su maestro les había dicho, dejando solo a Po y Tigresa en el patio…

"Utilicen la Gruta del Dragón para practicar… Tigresa…"-dijo deteniéndose frente a su mejor alumna-"Lo que Po esta por enseñarte es quizá lo mas difícil que tendrás que aprender en tu vida, concéntrate y no dejes que nada bloque tu paz interior"

"Lo hare maestro"-dijo haciendo una reverencia y alejándose un poco de donde se encontraba Po y Shifu

"Lo haría yo mismo pero creo no ser la persona indicada para hacerlo, estoy seguro que Po será un mejor maestro en esto de la Paz Interior, después de todo logro hacerlo antes que yo"-dijo el panda rojo con un tono entre sarcasmo y orgullo-"Po…"-dijo señalándolo con su bastón-"…quiero que te tomes esto en serio… nada de juegos"

"Yo… puf… por favor maestro téngame un poco de confianza"

"Por eso mismo te lo digo"-dijo Shifu-"Debes saber que Tigresa no es una estudiante fácil. A partir de ahora eres su maestro y debes comportarte como tal"

"Pero maestro usted no solo es su maestro también es su…"

"¿Padre?..."-completo el panda rojo interrumpiendo-"Me gustaría por una vez que ella me llamara así…"-suspiro-"…pero yo tengo la culpa…"-guardo silencio un momento-"… desde mi fracaso con Tai Lung temí que ella siguiera el mismo camino si me encariñaba con ella como mi hija"

"Ha intentado hablar… usted sabe… con ella"

"Po… no es sencillo…"

Po quiso continuar su conversación pero…

"Vamos Guerrero Dragón"-dijo Tigresa tomándolo del brazo

"Suerte"-susurro Shifu pensando un poco en lo que Po le dijo

Ambos subieron el sendero que llevaba hacia la gruta. Tigresa fue la primera en llegar, sus habilidades felinas le permitieron llegar sin ninguna dificultad, en cambio Po, tuvo algunos problemas en subir…

"Uff… uff… porque… uff… todo lo sagrado… tienen que estar… uff en lugares tan altos…"-dijo al llegar a la cima

"¿Estas bien?"-pregunto Tigresa sentada sobre una roca en la entrada de la gruta

"Solo… dame… un minutito… uff"-dijo antes de desplomarse completamente exhausto

Un minuto y algunos segundos mas tarde…

Completamente recuperado Po puso de pie, miro a su alrededor buscando a Tigresa, la encontró en posición de loto meditando cerca de él, se acerco a ella de espaldas, se le veía tan calmada que le dio miedo hacerla perder su concentración pero debían comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Po acerco su mano lentamente al hombro de ella-"Veo que ya te levantaste"- dijo sin siquiera mirar al panda

"Si… ya… ya estoy listo"-contesto después de recuperarse de la impresión que le había causado-"Pero veo que comenzaste sin mi"

"Mis disculpas"-respondió ahora ella, poniéndose de pie y dando media vuelta-"…pero pensé en meditar un poco mientras te recuperabas, el Maestro Shifu me enseño que la meditación es una forma de alcanzar tu paz interior"

"Si supieras por cuánto tiempo debes hacerlo no creo que sea la mejor forma"-dijo en voz baja, recordando que Shifu le comento que uno de los métodos para alcanzar la paz interior era meditar por 50 años sin comida ni agua

"¿Cómo dices?"

"No nada, bien comencemos"-dijo el dirigiéndose al centro de la cueva, justo en el lugar donde Shifu le había enseñado a el por primera vez la técnica

"¿Qué haces?"

"Mostrarte de que se trata la paz interior"-respondió colocándose en el centro del montículo de piedra frente al gran dragón de roca que le otorgaba a la cueva su nombre

Po se coloco en posición, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo, dibujo con su pierna derecha un medio circulo en el piso, mientras movía sus brazos dibujando pequeños círculos en el aire, cuando cayó la primera gota de agua su mano derecha la atrapo, sus concentración debía ser precisa para que la gota no explorara entre su dedos, comenzó a moverla entre sus manos, la movió un par de veces pasándola entre sus manos, para finalmente depositarla suavemente en una hoja que unió la pequeña gota con el pequeño charco alrededor del montículo…

Tigresa estaba asombrada, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y su boca estaba abierta lo mas que podía, su cara de asombro no tenia comparación, todo este tiempo pensó que la paz interior se trataba de una técnica para el combate, nunca creyó que se tratara de la manipulación de algo tan simple como una gota de agua. Después de unos segundos recupero su compostura…

"La paz interior se trata de controlar las fuerzas que te rodean, encontrar tu centro y ser uno con el universo"-dijo el panda sin mirarla-"¿lo entiendes?"

"Creo que si"-respondió ella, realmente no sabía si lo había entendido, tenía sus dudas pero ya no había marcha atrás, si se rendía sin haberlo intentado quizás Po se reiría de ella

"Bien, primero te enseñare los movimientos"

Po volvió a colocarse en posición, le mostro desde la postura básica, hasta el movimiento de la pierna dibujando el medio circulo y los movimientos de los brazos y las manos. Al principio lo hicieron lento frente a frente para que Po pudiera corregirla en caso de que lo hiciera incorrectamente. Cuando Tigresa se equivocaba Po la corregía tomando sus brazos y poniéndolos en la posición correcta o tomando sus brazos colocándose detrás de ella y ayudándola a moverlos como debía ser, Tigresa se sonrojo en varias ocasiones cuando el panda hacia esto, sintiéndose tan cerca de el que su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez mas rápido en cada ocasión…

Después de que parecía que Tigresa había dominado los movimientos lo hicieron juntos, lado a lado, moviéndose casi al mismo tiempo, a veces se detenían porque Tigresa se atrasaba o se adelantaba a los movimientos de Po o se equivocaba en el movimiento siguiente…

"Es mas difícil de lo que pensé"-dijo Tigresa intentando seguir los movimientos de Po

"Lo haces bien"-respondió el-"Tan solo déjate llevar, encuentra tu centro, se uno con el universo"

"Eso intento…"-pero le costaba trabajo-"Shifu tenía razón es mas difícil de lo que pensé"-se dijo a sí misma en su mente

En su primer dia, Tigresa no tuvo gran avance en su entrenamiento. Po la alentaba diciéndole que ella podía hacerlo, que entrenaría con ella todo el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que por fin lo consiguiera…

Varios días despues…

Tigresa seguía los movimientos de Po, pareciera que por fin podría lograrlo pero habia algo que no podía olvidar y la distraía justo cuando faltaba poco para completar sus movimientos. En su mente aun seguía el recuerdo de aquella noche que estuvo con el en la cocina, aun recordaba cuando sus manos se tocaron, esa sensación que recorrió su cuerpo y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Po, esos recuerdos aun rondaban por su cabeza distrayéndola de todo lo demás.

Po se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal con ella, no solo ese dia sino en los otros sias que estuvieron entrenando juntos, era verdad que la técnica era un poco complicada, pero el penso que para alguien como Tigresa, la mas furiosa de los cinco seria cosa de solo unos días dominar la técnica…

"Descansemos un rato"-dijo Po al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en una roca cercana

"Estoy bien puedo seguir"-reclamo ella

"No… no lo estas… no estás concentrada… hay algo que te distrae"

Tigresa fingió no estar sorprendida por el comentario de Po pero el solo hecho de estar a solas con él era mas que suficiente para distraerla aun mas después de lo que ocurrió anoche. Se sentó a su lado…

"Nada me distrae"-afirmo-"Estoy completamente centrada"

"No…"-dijo Po con firmeza-"no lo estas, lo he notado en los últimos dias"

Tigresa se sorprendió de que Po le hablar así, con firmeza y autoridad, el único que podía hacer eso era su maestro Shifu…

"Te aseguro que estoy bien"

"De acuerdo"-dijo el panda cruzado de brazos-"Enseñame que estas listas"

"Bien lo hare"-dijo con el ceño fruncido, lo hacia cada vez que alguien la retaba a hacer algo y nunca se negaba aun buen reto. Sin embargo estaba nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar

Tigresa brinco sobre el monticulo frente a la gran estatua del dragon, se puso en posicion, como Po le habia enseñado, respiro hondo, espero a que una gota estuviera apunto de caer, dibujo el medio circulo con su pierna derecha e hizo los movimientos con sus brazos, la gota cayo justo entre sus dedos pero esta exploto al contacto. volvio a intentarlo un par de veces mas pero el resultado siempre era el mismo...

Frustrada dio media vuelta solo para encontrarse con el Guerrero Dragon mirandola como diciendo "te lo dije". Tigresa bajo la cabeza apenada por su actitud, camino lentamente hacia la roca donde se encontraba Po, sentandose a su lado...

"Anda dilo..."-dijo ella sin mirarlo

"¿Que ocurre contigo Tigresa?"

"Nada Po, solo estoy un poco distraida"

"¿Un poco?"-dijo con sorpresa-"Jamas te habia visto asi... dime ¿Qué es lo que te está molestando?"

"Po nada me está molestando"

"No te creo… actúas raro desde aquella anoche"-recordando su platica en la cocina de hace unos dias

"Eso… eso no es cierto… soy la misma de siempre"

"Me dijiste que me consideras tu mejor amigo y que confiabas en mi… ¿entonces por qué no puede decirme?"

"No puedo"-dijo bajando la mirada

"Tigresa vamos"

"Po no puedo, ni voy a decírtelo"

"¿Por qué no puedes decirme?... ¿Confías en mi? ¿O no?"

"Confió en ti y mucho"

"¿Entonces porque no puedes?

"Porque…"-dijo ella apretando los puños

"¿Por qué?"-insistió el panda

"¡**Porque decirle a alguien que lo amas no es sencillo**!"-grito ante la insistencia de Po con los ojos cerrados

Al notar lo que había dicho, Tigresa estaba en shock, su rostro se sonrojo hasta más no poder, se sintió avergonzada y tonta al mismo tiempo y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese preciso momento fue irse ahí, dejando aun confundido panda en el cueva…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Padre e Hija**

Mientras Po y Tigresa entrenaban cada dia en la gruta del dragon, el resto de los cinco continuaban con sus prácticas y entrenamientos que Shifu les impunia todos los dias, mientras él los observaba desde la entrada al salón de entrenamiento con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Grulla aun no se había recuperado del todo por lo que no su maestro le insistió no se esforzara de mas, entrenaba con el vendaje sobre su ala, pero simplemente le costaba mantener el equilibrio, se sintió un poco frustrado de no poder entrenar como debía. Víbora noto la frustración en su compañero y sin que este se lo pidiera se ofreció a entrenar con el sirviéndole de apoyo moral y físico en su condición actual, hasta que se recuperara por completo.

Tigresa paso corriendo frente al salón de entrenamiento, sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lagrimas, Shifu noto su presencia pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué había pasado se alejo entrando en la barracas de sus habitaciones, pensó en ignorarlo pero Po tenía razón si quería que Tigresa lo valorara como su figura paterna debía hablar con ella…

Después de darle un descanso al resto de los cinco para comer se dirigió a las barracas, al entrar pudo escuchar sollozos provenientes de la ultima habitación del pasillo, la cual pertenecía a Tigresa. Se acerco lentamente y toco a la puerta…

"¿Tigresa está todo bien?"-pregunto con un tono de preocupación deslizando suavemente la puerta

"Todo esta bien maestro"-contesto ella hincada de espaldas limpiándose la lagrimas rápidamente

"¿Sucedió algo?... ¿Por qué lloras?"-volvió a preguntar

"No estoy llorando maestro"-mintió aun dándole la espalda-"Por favor déjeme sola"

"Tigresa… mírame"-ordeno su maestro con un tono calmado y serio

Tigresa dudo un momento no sabía si dejar que su maestro la viera llorar solo le causaría mas humillación que la que sentía ahora, pero no tuvo opción se dio la vuelta lentamente. Shifu la había visto llorar muchas veces cuando era pequeña, sin embargo se sintió culpable ya que en ninguna de esas ocasiones el hizo algo por consolarla, quien en realidad le mostro más cariño en la vida de Tigresa fue el maestro Oogway, y el verla llorar ahora le partía el corazón al viejo maestro…

"¿Acaso Po dijo o hizo algo?... porque si fue así ese panda me va oír"-dijo cambiando su expresión por una un poco más seria

"No… no maestro no fue Po… fui… fui yo"-dijo entre sollozos-"dije algo que no debía"

"Oh… bueno eso cambia todo…"-dibujo una pequeña sonrisa pero en sus ojos aun se notaba un poco de preocupación-"… ¿Qué pudiste decirle que te molesto de tal forma?"

"Lo siento maestro pero no puedo decírselo"-contesto limpiando unas cuantas lagrimas mas y con expresión seria

"Tigresa… por favor"-dijo acercándose a ella mirándola directamente a los ojos-"… como tu maestro se que podre encontrar la solución"

"Maestro con todo respeto…"-dijo con una mirada seria-"… no es de su incumbencia… es un problema entre Po y yo…"

"Si es algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, puedes decírmelo, después de todo…"-Shifu guardo silencio, suspiro, no podía creer que estaba a punto de decirlo pero era ahora o nunca-"… Soy tu padre"

"Con todo respeto Maestro"-respondió nuevamente mirándolo fijamente y con frialdad-"el que usted me adoptara no lo hace mi padre"-añadió con la mandíbula apretada-"le agradezco que me ayudara aquella vez en el orfanato, que me trajera aquí y me enseñara todo lo que se sobre el kung fu…"- sus palabras perforaban el corazón de Shifu como dagas-"… lo respeto como mi maestro pero eso es todo…"

"¿En serio eso es todo lo que sientes por mi?"-pregunto el maestro con tristeza

"Si, por los últimos veinte años"-respondió fríamente-"Desde que perdió a Tai Lung nunca me mostro ni la mas mínima expresión de cariño que un padre debe dar"

Shifu no sabía que contestar, bien podría gritarle, reprocharle, incluso hacerla tragar sus palabras usando su autoridad como maestro pero eso solo agravaría el problema…

"Ahora si me disculpa quisie… ugh"-gimió siendo interrumpida por Shifu quien la abrazo acercándola hacia él, su expresión era la misma que cuando Po la había abrazado en Gongmen, una mezcla de asombro y sorpresa…

"¿Maestro?"-apenas pudo decir sintiendo la calidez de los brazos de Shifu sobre sus hombros, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par…

"Tigresa… perdóname"- susurro-"Lamento que por veinte años nunca te mostré nada de cariño o amor como debería pero debes entender que nunca tuve malas intenciones. Has logrado tanto en tu vida, pero nunca te dije un cumplido. Quiero que sepas, que a pesar de que puedo ser duro y frío… siempre he estado orgulloso de ti, y no importa lo que decidas hacer, no importa en lo que triunfes o en lo que falles... siempre estaré orgulloso de llamarte mi estudiante... y siempre estaré orgulloso de llamarte a mi hija"

Shifu soltó un poco a Tigresa, mirándola fijamente, los ojos de Shifu se llenaron de lagrimas…

"No tengo derecho de llamarme tu padre, te he fallado como tal… pero te amo y siempre lo hare, solo te pido que puedas perdonar a un viejo tonto como yo y darme una oportunidad de ser tu padre…"

Tigresa sintió como si algo en su pecho se rompiera, el muro alrededor de su corazón había desaparecido, lentamente comenzó a rodearlo con sus brazos hasta terminar en un abrazo padre e hija…

"Ya lo he hecho…"-abrazándolo con fuerza-"… Papa…"-susurro-"Yo también te amo"

Ambos lloraron sobre el hombro del otro…

Mientras tanto…

Po seguía en el mismo lugar después de que Tigresa se fue dejándolo ahí confundido de escuchar aquellas palabras que aun resonaban en su mente:

"¡**Porque decirle a alguien que lo amas no es sencillo**!"

No sabía que pensar, si lo hubiese hecho quizás le hubiera dicho algo a Tigresa antes de que se fuera, pero no pudo, sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría que cayeron sobre el completamente por sorpresa…

Pero si algo debía hacer antes era salir de ahí, buscar a Tigresa y hablar con ella… pero ¿Qué le diría?... Quizás ella no quiera ni verlo después de eso pero tenía que intentarlo…

La alarma de emergencia del Valle sonó a lo lejos…

De regreso con Shifu y Tigresa…

"¿Te sientes mejor?"-pregunto Shifu cuando Tigresa lo libero de su abrazo

"Si… gracias papa"-contesto ella con un gran sonrisa, limpiando las ultimas lagrimas que cayeron de sus ojos-"No sé porque no tuvimos esta plática antes"

"La verdad tengo que agradecerle a Po"-contesto-"El fue quien me dio el valor de hablar contigo sobre este tema… supongo que tendré que agradecerle"

"Yo también…"-añadió ella-"…pero primero tengo que hablar con él y explicarle ciertas cosas"-dijo levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia la puerta

"¿Vas a confesarle que lo que sientes por él?"-dijo Shifu con una sonrisa

"¿Todo este tiempo lo supo?"-pregunto deteniéndose en seco frente a la puerta

"Aja"-asintió Shifu con una sonrisa

"Pero entonces…"

"Vi lo que paso en Gongmen…"-dijo mientras caminaba hasta llegar a su lado-"… siempre te costo expresar tus sentimientos hacia los demás pero con el… todo es completamente diferente… primero lo rechazaste de tu vida, con el tiempo se gano tu confianza y tu amistad… no fue difícil adivinarlo…"

Tigresa estaba sin poder decir palabra alguna, su rostro reflejaba sorpresa, alegría, muchas otras emociones que antes no podía sentir…

"Ve hija mía…"-señalándola con su bastón-"…dile lo que sientes… quizás así por fin encuentres tu propia paz interior"

Tigresa se hinco una vez más hasta estar a la altura de su padre adoptivo, lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo abrazo…

"Gracias… papa…"-susurro

Justo al salir de las barracas, sus compañeros la interceptaron…

"Tigresa ¿a dónde vas?"-pregunto Mantis

"¿Pensamos que estabas con Po?"-añadió Mono

"Si yo… me dirigía hacia allá… tuve que hablar con mi padre de algunas cosas"-respondió ella

"Creíamos que…un momento dijiste… ¿Tu padre?"-pregunto Víbora extrañada

Tigres asintió, dejando perplejos al resto de los cinco

"¿Sucede algo?"

"No… digo es que… nunca te había escuchado decirle así al maestro Shifu"-contesto Grulla sorprendido

"Las cosas cambian Grulla… igual yo"-dijo ella con un gran sonrisa y completamente calmada

"Tigresa nos estas asustando"-dijo Víbora tragando saliva

Todos estaban confundidos del repentino cambio en la actitud de Tigresa

"Wow ese entrenamiento de paz interior si es efectivo"-susurro Mantis

"Tigresa… ¿Segura que estas bien?"-volvió a preguntar Víbora preocupada

"Mejor que nunca Víbora… ahora discúlpenme debo ir con Po hay algo que tengo que hablar con el"

Pero antes de que pudiera salir del Palacio, alarma de emergencia del Valle comenzó a sonar…

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes de comenzar este capítulo quisiera ofrecer un sincera disculpa a todos mis lectores por el gran retraso en la actualización, así que para no aburrirlos con una disculpa muy larga o una excusa que podría ser o no cierta mejor iniciemos con el capitulo…**

**Capitulo 6: Paz Interior**

Los cinco bajaban por las escaleras a toda velocidad, siempre estaban preparados para cualquier emergencia, bandidos, piratas, rufianes que venían a alterar la paz en el Valle, ellos siempre estaban listos para enfrentarlos. Zheng el ganso mensajero les informo que el Valle estaba bajo ataque pero debido a las prisas y al caos en la aldea no estaba seguro de que era la amenaza

"No debiste venir Grulla"-dijo Tigresa seriamente-"No estás en condiciones de una pelea"

"No dijiste lo mismo en Gongmen"-respondió con sarcasmo

"Aquella vez teníamos un plan"-replico-"Ahora no se a que nos enfrentaremos"

"Sea lo que sea podemos manejarlo"- añadió Mantis

Al llegar al final de las escaleras…

La prioridad era ayudar a los aldeanos, Tigresa les ordeno a sus compañeros que primero mantuvieran el orden entre la gente, dispersos por la aldea evacuaban a los aldeanos lo más lejos posible del peligro…

"Maestra Tigresa"-grito alguien detrás de ella

"Señor Ping"-contesto conociendo al propietario de la voz-"…este no es un lugar seguro por favor vaya hacia el palacio"

"¿Dónde está mi Po?"-la voz del señor Ping sonaba preocupada

Ella sabía que Po se encontraba aun en la Gruta del Dragón, a donde ella quería ir de no ser por todo el caos que este ataque sorpresa al Valle había ocasionado.

"El está bien… por favor retírese…"

"Pero…"

"Señor Ping le suplico que suba al palacio ahí estará a salvo, le aseguro que Po estará ahí también"-mintió pero debía alejar al padre de Po del peligro

El señor Ping corrió junto a los demás aldeanos rumbo al palacio de Jade intentando ponerse a salvo…

¡Kaboom!

Una fuerte explosión se escucho a lo lejos, los cinco dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo, esa explosión se les hizo muy familiar. Después de evacuar a la última persona hacia el palacio Tigresa reunió a los furiosos, todos tenían la misma mirada de asombro y preocupación, la última vez que escucharon una explosión así… fue… en Gongmen…

Mientras…

Po se apresuro a llegar a la aldea pero era un camino muy largo desde la Gruta del Dragón hasta la aldea solo deseaba poder llegar a tiempo y ayudar a los otros ya que por alguna extraña razón tenía un muy mal presentimiento como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar, pero lo más importante que Tigresa se encontrara bien, tenía que hablar con ella decirle lo que no pudo hacer en su momento, lo que significaba para ella…

De regreso al Valle de la Paz…

Los furiosos se dirigieron al lugar donde se escucho la explosión, varios edificios se encontraban en ruinas, los recuerdos de Gongmen y los cañones de Shen pasaron frente a sus ojos, pero se suponía que todos los cañones habían sido destruidos, fue entonces que los vieron, aparecieron tras una gran nube de humo, eran aquellos dos gorilas guardaespaldas del pavorreal…

"Son ellos"-susurro Grulla-"Los gorilas"

"Me preguntaba donde se habían metido después de la caída de Shen"-añadió Mantis-"No creí que volveríamos a verlos"

"Al fin aparecen Furiosos"-dijo uno de los gorilas mirándolos fijamente-"Los estábamos esperando"

"Sabíamos que vendrían si causábamos un gran alboroto en su aldea"-añadió el otro gorila-"Y les trajimos un regalito"-dio un paso hacia un lado revelando el "regalito". Uno de los cañones de Shen pero más pequeño pero por lo visto con el mismo poder destructivo

"¿Pero cómo?"-dijo Víbora con una expresión de temor-"Po destruyo los destruyo todos"

"Quedo uno"-respondió el primer gorila-"Esto es…"-encendió la mecha-"…por Lord Shen"

"¡Cuidado!"-grito Tigresa

Los furiosos reaccionaron pero ya era un poco tarde, el disparo se dirigía hacia ellos. Los furiosos esquivaron el disparo pero la gran explosión derrumbo un muro cercano cayendo sobre ellos…

Mantis, Grulla, Víbora y Mono yacían debajo de los escombros, algunos se movieron indicando la posibilidad de que seguían con vida. Víbora fue la primera en emerger, al parecer antes de impacto Grulla salto sobre de ella protegiéndola con su cuerpo recibiendo así el la peor parte…

"¿Grulla?"-susurro con un tono de preocupación moviendo el cuerpo de su amigo suavemente hacia un lado

"Cof… ¿es… estas… bi… bien?"-apenas podía pronunciar palabras, el vendaje en su ala se había abierto y varias de sus plumas tenían rastros de quemaduras

"No hables por favor todo estará bien"-miro a Mantis y Mono sus condiciones no eran diferentes a las de Grulla estaban vivos pero gravemente heridos. Movió su cuerpo permitiendo que Grulla se recostara sobre ella, removió su sombrero y limpio las cenizas de su rostro, Grulla reacciono con una sonrisa confundiendo el gesto con una caricia suave. El hubiese querido poder tocarla de igual forma pero no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para levantar ni una de sus plumas…

"¡Víbora!"-grito Tigresa-"¿Están bien?"

"Estamos…"-trago saliva-"bien… pero…"-no pudo terminar la frase, ella no se encontraba tan mal pero no quería apartarse del lado de Grulla-"¿Cómo estas tu?"

"Bien…"-al parecer Tigresa logro cubrirse antes de la explosión y no recibió tanto daño como los otros-"…escúchame"-grito-"Quédate con ellos… si puedes sácalos de aquí"

"¿Qué harás tu?"-pregunto con un tono de preocupación

Sinceramente Tigresa no tenía un plan, siempre tenía uno pero esta situación se salía de su control, había visto el poder destructivo de las armas de Shen, tuvieron suerte de salir con vida en aquellas ocasiones pero esta vez por primera vez tenía sus dudas…

"No te preocupes… los distraeré"

Víbora dudo un momento pero si volvían a disparar en la misma dirección sería el fin de todos, no tenia mas opción debía hacer lo que le había pedido…

Tigresa salió de su escondite llamando la atención de los gorilas quienes preparaban el cañón con un nuevo disparo, llenándolo con uno de los grandes barriles de pólvora que traían consigo.

Alejándose lo más que pudo de donde se encontraban sus compañeros, siendo seguida por los gorilas, cuando se sintió lo suficientemente lejos se detuvo encarándolos con un expresión seria y amenazadora…

"Tu serás la primera"-dijo uno de ellos cargando una bala, apuntando directo hacia ella y encendiendo la mecha…

Tigresa respiro hondo, dibujo con su pierna derecha un medio circulo en el piso, mientras movía sus brazos dibujando pequeños círculos en el aire, estaba lista para comprobar si había logrado comprender lo que Po le había enseñado…

El cañón disparo con un fuerte boom, la bala se dirigía hacia Tigresa con un velocidad impresionante, imposible de esquivar a la distancia que se encontraba, ella esperaba en posición justo como Po le había enseñado pero por un segundo Tigresa dudo, todo a su alrededor se movía en cámara lenta, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor…

De la nada y en un segundo una figura apareció frente a ella, con gran habilidad desvió la bala sin problemas arrojándola lejos…

Tigresa abrió los ojos sintiendo que algo o alguien estaba frente a ella…

"¿Po?"- incrédula de que el panda hubiese llegado tan rápido y tan a tiempo

"Ese soy yo"-respondió con una gran sonrisa y su respectivo humor-"perdón por la tardanza pero debía saber si mi padre estaba bien"

Tigresa lo miro con una sonrisa, era cierto cada vez que había problemas en el Valle, lo primero que Po hacia era revisar que su padre se encontrara bien, se preocupaba mucho por él y eso era algo que ella admiraba del panda, su amor por su padre, hasta hace solo unos momentos hubiese sentido celos de la relación que tenia con su Po con el señor Ping pero ahora ella compartía esa misma sensación por Shifu…

"Lo encontré en el Palacio… gracias por cuidar de él"-sin dejar de ver a los gorilas

"Solo hacia lo que considere correcto"

"Aun así te lo agradezco… ahora déjamelos a mi"- dijo mientras se colocaba en posición de paz interior, mirándolos seriamente

Tigresa dudo un momento mirando a los dos gorilas con desconfianza, normalmente nunca huiría de una pelea pero en estos momentos Po era el único capaz de hacerles frente. Así que sin decir más se alejo, tenía que asegurarse de que sus amigos se encontraran bien…

Po los esperaba listo para desviar sus disparos pero los gorilas no eran tontos, habían visto lo que el panda era capaz de hacer, no se arriesgarían a que los eliminara con su propio tiro, no tenían otros planes. En lugar de apuntar el arma hacia el panda desviaron su trayectoria, apuntando hacia otra dirección…

Al principio Po no entendió el por qué el cambio de dirección luego como un click en su cabeza lo entendió, no le apuntaban a él si no a Tigresa, giro la cabeza para verla, ella se encontraba a unos metros del completamente de espaldas, distraída sin saber el peligro en el que se encontraba…

Miro de reojo a uno de los gorilas quien tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, se acerco a encender la mecha. Sin pensarlo dos veces Po corrió detrás de ella lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, la bala se disparo cuando el panda solo estaba unos escasos metros de ella, sin embargo sabia que le era imposible salvarlos a ambos, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento…

El agudo oído de Tigresa la alerto del peligro pero ya era tarde, solo pudo ver la bala a escasos metros sobre ella, sus instintos le decían que se moviera del camino pero su cuerpo no la obedeció, se mantuvo inmóvil e indefensa, un fuerte golpe la movió de su lugar empujándola lejos del peligro. La bala cayo muy cerca creando una gran explosión que la arrojo algunos metros más lejos. Tigresa se recupero lentamente mietras un fuerte zumbido le molestaba en los oídos. Miro entre el humo y jadeo con horror. Po estaba ahí tirado a escasos metros de ella, su brazo derecho tenía quemaduras graves, su estado casi le rompe el corazón a la felina.

Se recompuso lo más rápido que pudo, tambaleándose un poco al ponerse de pie, corrió hasta Po, lo que veía no era nada bueno, el cuerpo de Po estaba cubierto de heridas y quemaduras. Se hinco junto a él, estaba en shock no sabía qué hacer…

"¡Po!"-grito tomándole la mano-"¡Por favor, Aguanta! ¡Quédate conmigo!"

"T…T…Tigresa"-apenas logro murmurar-"D… Duele"

"No hables"- susurro intentando reconfortar al panda-"Todo estará bien"-No hubo respuesta

Po ya había perdido el conocimiento, seguía con vida, pero sus heridas eran graves si no lo atendía un medico rápido podría morir…

"Aguanta Po te llevare con un medico pronto"-lo cargo sobre su hombro asegurándose de que los gorilas no la vieran

"Uno menos"-dijo uno de los gorilas

Los gorilas preparaban su último disparo contra Tigresa y el Guerrero Dragón. La maestra del estilo del Tigre giro las orejas hacia atrás escuchándolos, dio media vuelta mirándolos con furia quería matarlos con sus propias manos pero mientras tuvieran ese cañón no podría ni acercárseles. Bajo lentamente a Po y lo recargo contra una pared cercana, lo miro una vez más acariciando su mejilla…

"Gracias…"-pensó-"Por ser como eres… te debo todo… mi vida, la reconciliación con mi padre, fuiste el primero que me hizo reír, me enseñaste que el no sentir nada no te fortalece solo te hace mas débil… gracias me ayudaste a encontrar mi paz interior"-le dio un pequeño abrazo- "Ahora yo me encargo"-separándose de él, encaro una vez más a los gorilas, colocándose en posición de paz interior…

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes de iniciar el capitulo, quisiera agradecer a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic, especialmente a aquellos que dejaron sus reviews.**

**Antes de que lean este capítulo hice algunas modificaciones al capítulo 4 (de nuevo). Me di cuenta que avance muy rápido en la historia, por lo que el capitulo 4 fue modificado un poco para hacer como si hubiesen pasado varios días en el entrenamiento de paz interior de Tigresa.**

**Este es el ultimo capitulo y también el ultimo fic de Kung Fu Panda que escribiré por ahora. Algún día volveré, pero por ahora quiero dedicarme a otros proyectos que tengo pendientes. **

**Además de que quiero actualizar mi primer fic de kung fu panda "Las 5 reliquias" eso incluye mejorar los diálogos, añadir algunas cosas y corregir todas las faltas de ortografía.**

**Bueno sin más que decir doy inicio al capítulo final de "Buscando mi Paz Interior"… disfrútenlo…**

**Capitulo 7: Paz Interior (2° parte) **

La maestra del estilo del Tigre giro las orejas hacia atrás escuchándolos, dio media vuelta mirándolos con furia quería matarlos con sus propias manos pero mientras tuvieran ese cañón no podría ni acercárseles. Bajo lentamente a Po y lo recargo contra una pared cercana, lo miro una vez más acariciando su mejilla…

"Gracias…"-pensó-"Por ser como eres… te debo todo… mi vida, la reconciliación con mi padre, fuiste el primero que me hizo reír, me enseñaste que él no sentir nada no te fortalece solo te hace más débil… gracias me ayudaste a encontrar mi paz interior"-le dio un pequeño abrazo- "Ahora yo me encargo"-separándose de él, encaro una vez más a los gorilas…

Sus adversarios rieron confiados de su victoria sobre los furiosos y el guerrero dragón. Cargaron el arma solo les quedaba un tiro y era lo único que necesitaban para terminar con ella y el panda.

Tigresa cerró los ojos, respiro profundo dibujo con su pierna derecha el semi circulo en el piso, mientras movía sus brazos…

"Mírala"-dijo uno de ellos en tono de burla-"cree que podrá hacer lo que hizo el panda"

"Lo dudo"-respondió el otro apuntando el cañón hacia ella-"estará muerta antes de que se dé cuenta"- encendió al mecha

Tigresa cerró los ojos nuevamente, pensando en sus amigos, en Po, en lo que les ocurriría si fallaba. No, no podía pensar en eso, dejo su mente en blanco solo concentrándose en una cosa.

El cañón disparo con un fuerte boom, la bala se dirigía hacia ella con una velocidad sorprendente, ella esperaba, escuchando el sonido de la bala moviéndose por el aire dirigiéndose hacia ella.

"Es tu fin"-grito un gorila

_"Paz interior"-_Escucho la voz de Po en su mente

Abrió los ojos, justo en el momento en que la bala se encontraba frente a ella. Los gorilas sonrieron por su victoria pero lo que estaba a punto de pasar les borraría esa sonrisa de sus rostros…

Tigresa extendió sus brazos tomando la bala entre sus manos, la fuerza del disparo la obligo a retroceder unos centímetros, le tomo menos de un segundo tomar el control sobre el disparo. Levanto la vista hacia los gorilas, mirándolos seriamente pero con una sonrisa…

"Imposible"-se miraron mutuamente incrédulos

"¡Aaaaaaghhhhhh!"-grito girando sobre su pierna, arrojando la bola de fuego de regreso hacia ellos

"Esto va doler" -abrazándose uno al otro-"¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

La explosión fue más grande de lo normal, debido al barril de pólvora que tenían consigo, ambos salieron disparados varios metros en el aire lejos del Valle…

Tigresa cayo hincada al piso, respirando agitadamente pero en un segundo se había recuperado, miro sus manos tenía quemaduras en sus palmas, le ardían un poco, pero no tenía tiempo de preocuparse de ella misma, se apresuro a ir con Po…

"Lo… hiciste"- abrió los ojos por un momento

Tigresa se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo, pero se sintió aliviada de que siguiera con vida

"¿Me viste?"

"Al… alcanzaste… la paz… interior…"-su respiración era irregular y forzada se notaba que no estaba del todo bien-"Y… a tan… corta… edad"

Tigresa sonrió por la ironía, esas eran las mismas palabras que dijo el Maestro Shifu

"Tuve un buen maestro"-abrazándolo firme pero suavemente-"Ya no hables, te llevare con un medico… ¿Po?"-no hubo respuesta, se había desmayado una vez más…

En el palacio de Jade…

Po yacía tumbado en su cama. Unos vendajes cubrían todo su brazo derecho. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Tigresa lo trajo al palacio lo más rápido que pudo. Aunque su estado estaba fuera de peligro Tigresa y los demás furiosos se veían bastante preocupados.

El señor Ping se preocupo al ver el estado de su hijo, por lo que pidiendo permiso del maestro Shifu se quedo en el palacio hasta saber si su Po estaría bien.

Los demás no habían sufrido heridas graves, el único que había sufrido un poco mas fue Grulla pero aun así su estado no era tan delicado como el del panda, solo debía pasar más días sin volar, lo cual frustro más al ave…

La noche llego antes de que se dieran cuenta, cada furioso se retiro a su habitación, todos excepto Tigresa quien insistió en quedarse con él hasta que despertara…

"Por favor despierta"-Le tomo la mano frotándola suavemente contra su rostro, por un momento sintió como si los dedos del panda se hubiesen movido pero quizás solo fue su imaginación. Le habían dicho que quizás no despertaría esta noche pero ella quería ser la primera que el viera al despertar. Soltó la mano de Po, se puso en pie dando media vuelta, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando…

"No te vayas"-dijo una voz detrás de ella haciendo que se detuviera

Se sorprendió de escuchar su voz pero no se dio la vuelta, pensando que una vez más fuera su imaginación. Espero…

"¿Tigresa?"-la voz de Po se escuchaba débil casi como un suspiro

Ahora estaba segura de que era él, sin pensarlo dos veces regreso a su lado, tomando su mano una vez más…

"Aquí estoy Po"-dijo ella acariciándole la frente-"Todo está bien ahora"

"Necesito preguntarte algo"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Lo que dijiste… eso de… decirle a alguien que lo amas… ¿lo dijiste en serio?"

Tigresa se quedo callada, no pensó que Po le fuera a preguntar algo tan complicado en el momento en el que despertara pero con esta ya eran varias veces que estuvo a punto de morir, no podía pasar más tiempo sin confesarle lo que sentía, ya que la siguiente podría ser la última…

"Si Po"-contesto sinceramente y volvió a guardar silencio

"Pero… ¿por qué?"

"¿Por qué, que?-pregunto confundida

"¿Por qué yo?... no entiendo que vería una chica como tú en alguien como yo"-dijo mirando su barriga

Tigresa respiro profundo-"Po, es difícil explicarte lo mucho que significas para mí. Lo que me haces sentir cuando estoy junto a ti, va más allá de las palabras. Siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir mejor, de mis amigos eres quien mejor me comprende. Eres la persona más dulce y amable que he conocido. La verdad me…"-sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban por lo que estaba a punto de decir-"… me pareces lindo"

"Wow"-dijo el panda con sorpresa-"No sabía que me veías de esa forma"

"No es tu culpa… solo me gustaría que…"-guardo silencio

"¿Te gustaría que sintiera lo mismo?"

"Si"-dijo intentando aguantar algunas lagrimas en sus ojos-"pero está bien, no tienes que hacer nada"

"Tigresa… que acaso no es obvio"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que estoy enamorado de ti"-Po espero que ella sonriera o dijera algo, pero en lugar de eso las lagrimas en sus ojos se dejaron venir confundiendo al panda

"Es muy dulce de tu parte Po… pero no tienes por qué hacerlo"- Po estuvo por decir algo pero ella continuo-"Solo lo dices para hacerme feliz. Es imposible que alguien tan dulce como tu se enamore de alguien como yo… aun así te lo agradezco"

"Tigresa es en serio"-dijo aumentando su tono de voz-"¿Acaso no es obvio?... de los cinco eres mi favorita, lo que paso en Gongmen, todo lo que hago es para impresionarte, cuando me lo dijiste en la cueva me quede callado porque siempre pensé que sería yo quien te lo diría primero"-Con trabajo logro levantarse y sin aviso abrazo a Tigresa ignorando el dolor que sentía en su brazo-"Te amo Tigresa"

"Po"- susurro dejándose llevar por el abrazo, de nuevo volvió a llorar pero esta vez no eran lágrimas de tristeza sino de alegría

Po se separo un poco de ella y sin pensarlo dos veces la beso en los labios. El rostro de Tigresa expresaba sorpresa pero lentamente se fue relajando dejándose llevar por el beso.

Ella fue la primera en terminar el beso, poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Po. Sus brazos estaban alrededor del cuello del panda y los de él, alrededor de su cintura. Po realmente podía sentirlo, sabía a ciencia cierta que la amaba.

El sueño les iba ganando terreno, sentían sus parpados cada vez más pesados. Había sido un día muy duro para ambos. No pudieron soportarlo, el sueño fue mas fuerte que ellos y se quedaron completamente dormidos…

Unas horas despues, Shifu se dirigía a la habitación del Guerrero Dragón, pensando que este podría seguir dormido, abrió la puerta lentamente, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a aquellos dos…

Po dormía sobre su espalda plácidamente su mano lastimada descansaba por un lado de la cama mientras con la otra sujetaba a manera de protección la figura de Tigresa recostada sobre su barriga.

Como su padre normalmente habría dicho algo al ver aquella escena pero un sonido proveniente de Tigresa lo hizo salir de ahí sin hacer ruido, un ruido que no había escuchado hacía mucho tiempo desde que ella era pequeña. Tigresa ronroneaba cual gatito y su rostro reflejaba una paz que hacía tiempo su maestro no veía hace mucho tiempo…

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, porque por fin su hija había encontrado su Paz Interior…

FIN


End file.
